


Caught in the Crossfire of My Own Thoughts

by adrikins319



Series: Feeling The Moment [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrikins319/pseuds/adrikins319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Isaac attend the winter formal. Takes place during Code Breaker (1.12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Crossfire of My Own Thoughts

Isaac and Erica become permanent fixtures in her life after the first time they hang out at her house. Isaac comes to life when they are alone and Erica is a sassy she wolf that loves teasing them. Lydia lets Erica borrow her clothes because the blonde wants to feel sexy and Lydia wants Erica happy because her epilepsy shouldn’t define her. Isaac spends the night whenever he can because he wants to escape his abuse and Lydia just wants him safe. 

School buzzes with rumors and theories over Lydia Martin’s fall from grace and the company she now keeps. Jackson sometimes takes time from his glamorous life to sneer at her and her friends. Stiles has adopted Scott McCall’s look of general confusion. Allison and Danny mostly hang out these days. 

Erica is the one that notices that Vernon Boyd sits alone every day at lunch, Lydia asks Isaac his opinion on Boyd and soon they adopt another misfit into their group. Boyd is quiet, except when Erica is around because he shines when the blonde is with him. Lydia and Isaac are sure they will be officially together before winter break.

Lydia and the misfits have become extremely open and honest with each other. Boyd and Isaac bond over their protectiveness of the girls. Erica can’t go to the formal because the lights might set off a seizure, Boyd offers to keep her company while Lydia and Isaac make their appearance at the dance. Lydia and Isaac make a show of being sad they can’t attend the formal but they agree that alone time is all the Boyd and Erica need to finally get together.

Lydia attends the dance in a shimmery dress that Isaac’s tie matches. They walk to the dance since neither have cars and for once they both felt free. 

“I never thought I’d be friends with you, Lydia. I’m glad I am though.”

Lydia smiles a little. “I’m glad I stopped being the girl that never deserved you.”  
I  
saac runs a hand through his curls and blushes. “It’s more than that. You didn’t just be my friend, you saved me. I mean, you try to make sure I’m not in a situation to be hurt.”

“I care about you, Isaac. Boyd and I have been talking and we think you should file for emancipation.”

Isaac sighs and looks at the ground. “I don’t have proof I could live on my own or that my dad is abusive.”

Lydia bites her lip and hesitates before putting her hand on Isaac’s arm. “You do have proof of the abuse. The freezer.”

Isaac looks away from the ginger. She feels like a douche for bringing all this up when they’re supposed to being having fun. “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.” Lydia moves her hand from Isaac’s arm to entwine her fingers in his. “Do you think they already admitted their feelings?”

Isaac laughs. “Definitely. Boyd is probably the one that broke first, Erica is too proud to do it first.”

Lydia grins. “I don’t know. Erica may have a few self-esteem issues but she’s the kind of girl to go after what she wants when she feels confident. Boyd doesn’t stand a chance.”

Isaac’s smile softens. “I don’t really care how they get together. I just want them to be happy.”

She can’t help but melt inside a little. Lydia puts her head on his shoulder and sighs with content. “Me too, Isaac. Me too.”

Lydia and Isaac reach the dance the same time as Allison and Jackson. Allison’s cheesy grin fades when she sees Lydia but Jackson sneers at Isaac. Isaac starts to shrink into himself when Lydia glares at Jackson. 

“Having fun slumming it, Lydia?” Jackson smirks while Allison shakes her head and goes into the gym to catch up with Stiles. Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Your pathetic, Jackson.” 

“Like you can talk. How does it feel to be a nobody?” 

Lydia feels a familiar pang in her chest because even though Jackson can be such a prick, she loved him. She’s frowns. Isaac gets between her and Jackson. 

“She’s not a nobody. She never was but I guess you wouldn’t know that since you can’t see anything past your mirror.”

Jackson looks ready to hit Isaac before his eyes flick to Lydia and the hand twisted with Isaac’s hand. “Screw you, Lahey. You think this thing is going to last. Wake up, loser. She’ll ditch you when something better comes along.”

Isaac tries to take a step toward Jackson but Lydia holds him back. She feels embarrassed of Jackson’s words because they used to be true. She used to be that kind of girl. 

“You’re an idiot. You have no idea who she is and that’s a damn shame because she amazing. But I guess that means I should thank you, right? I mean, if you weren’t a hot mess then she would have never came to me.” 

Lydia can’t help the rush of pride and desire that hits her as she watches Isaac smirk at Jackson. Jackson opens his mouth to make another angry retort but he doesn’t get the chance. Lydia smirks and pulls Isaac with her into the gym. They walk in like they own the place and it feels great. 

“You’re the best.” Lydia says as she pulls Isaac to an empty table. He blushes and smiles shyly. 

“Thanks. I guess.” He’s back to being his usual sweet self. He’s a little awkward but she smiles anyway.

“I loved him. But I could never be myself with him. Jackson was always the best when it came to cutting me deep. I just wish he didn’t come at you. You don’t deserve it.”

Isaac cocks his head to the side and studies her for a moment. “You know that you don’t deserve it either. He’s your first love, I get that, but he’s an ass. He shouldn’t try to cut you down every chance he gets.”

Lydia nods even though a part of her feels that she does deserve Jackson’s harsh words. She may have changed but that doesn’t erase how cruel she was to people in the past. She’s just lucky she has Isaac, Erica and Boyd. She looks at Isaac and decides that Jackson isn’t going to ruin this night for them.

“Let’s dance.”

Isaac looks startled. Lydia laughs and drags him onto the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I've officicaly made this an AU series. Lydia is the main character in this series. I'm already working on the third installment but I don't know when I'll be able to post it.  
> Title taken from lyrics in the song "My Blood" by Ellie Goulding


End file.
